Elder Scrolls V: Azeroth
by SonoftheLost
Summary: Cast out of Nirn by his enemy, Thrain Stormcrown must uncover the secrets of this new world and find a way back to Tamriel and Skyrim. But will he still wish to as the very Dragon soul within him begins to burn and he struggles to control his desire to conquer this world and an old enemy serves a new master, one of the Burning Legion or even the Void itself.
1. Chapter 1

Normal speech

 _Inner thoughts_

 **Demons/ Daedra**

 ** _Shouts/ Dragons/ Titans/ Titan Constructs_**

Chapter 1

Thrain let out a gasp of pain as he shoots upright, clutching his side. Looking around he sees he's in in a forest with the tallest, thickest trees he's ever seen. Towering high above his head, almost reaching the clouds with the branches forming a thick roof that he could barely see any light under the shade of the leaves.

"By the tits of Dibella, where am I?" He asks as he staggers to his feet. _"Must be near Valenwood or even Blackmarsh."_ He thinks as his memories slowly returned and flashed before his eyes as he grasped the side of his head.

The battle with Miraak, the first Dragonborn and the last fought for the world. The first was strong, understanding the blood that flowed through their veins better than any other, practicing the words and crafting new ones as he spent ages in Apocrypha and Hermaeus Mora. But even with this experience he was arrogant, and in the end he was no match for the Nord that forced Alduin to Sovngarde. Though they were more evenly matched than either expected. Evident from the broken ribs and shoulder the Dovahkiin felt.

Concentrating he used a basic healing spell, looking towards the sky he let out another gasp as bones pop into place once again. Looking to his side he sees his sword, still tightly secured to his sheath on his belt, his shield on his left arm and his bow and quiver on his back. A small sigh escaping the Nord's lips as he started to walk, a slight limp in his leg slowly fading as he walked into the forest. Clouds beginning to darken and thunder over head as rain fell to the earth beneath his boots.

His body ached, but he couldn't stop till he found shelter to properly get a lay of the land and find the nearest settlement. The water trickling off the surface of his heavy armor, slowly growing heavier and obscuring his vision more and more with every minute. His right hand still holding Healing Hands as he traveled, the golden glow slowly fading as his bones and muscles where restored.

He traveled for hours, the forest looking the same all around him. No roads or any indication of Elves or Argonians, no sign of this being a swamp like Blackmarsh. It had to be Valenwood, but he couldn't see anything. _"I shouldn't seen something by now, a ruin or even a single elf. Yet I still don't see anything. Where in Nirn have I returned to?"_ He thought before his mind returning to as the sound of a twig snapping behind one of the trees.

Using his shield to hide his sword, he used his thumb to push the guard out of the sheath. His right hand clenching as a soft glow, barely seen escaping from between his fingers. He took another step, looking out of the corner of his eye as he scanned the trees. Acting as though he didn't hear or brushed off the branch as nothing.

 ** _"LAAS YAH NIR!"_** His voice echoing through the forest as the world darkened and his vision returned. Behind the trees, moving parallel to him where a few red auras. Each quite large, far bigger than any Bosmer he ever sensed before. Some auras far bigger than and creature he'd seen. Some auras on their backs, telling him they were mounts, but lower to the ground than any horse.

He slowed his pace slightly, his head still forward but his eye still looking at the auras. It was a large group, could be some creatures or bandits waiting for an opportunity to pounce. The sound of another snapping twig draws his gaze to the other side. Behind the tree, more auras filling his vision before they faded.

He stopped in his tracks, moving his sword hilt closer to his waist as he turned to face one of the groups. If they were Man or Mer or even beast, then they show themselves one way or another. He hears rustling of brush, no voice to meet his gaze as he slowly brought up his right hand. Ready to attack or defend if needed.

He was about to cast his spell when from behind him he hears a roar of a beast from his left. As he turned he saw the jaws of a Sabercat pouncing on top of him, knocking away his shield as he grabbed the Sabers fangs with both hands. Pushing and prying the cat's head away as it tried to bite down on his neck.

Twisting the head as he pushed the beast off of him, the claws scraping against his armor as he threw the cat off and away. The creature landing with a thud as He jumped to his feet, lightning coating his left hand as he gripped his sword with the right and his gaze now on the creature before him. Seeing a large cat, far slimmer than any Sabercats he saw in Skyrim but just as large, black fur with grey stripes coating it's body and a saddle on it's back. Telling him it was someone's mount or pet.

He tried to look for it's owner, most likely one of the auras he saw. But the Sabercat wouldn't let him as it charged, leaping towards the Nord with its jaws wide and claws ready to cut into him. Lightning flying like a torrent of bees as his spell struck the Saber, making it roar in pain as it neared him and he ducked, rolling to the side as he slashed his sword along its side. Leaving a deep gash as blood flowed down the black fur to the dirt and grass as it landed. Falling and rolling before it tried to stand, wisps of smoke rolling off its body as it favored its uncut right side. The saddle listing and falling off and the two stared each other down.

The Nord was about to charge and end the beast, when he heard a warcry from behind hime. Soon joined by others as he looked over his shoulder to see what he believed where elves . . . though he's never seen any with such long ears, eyebrows, glowing eyes, and deep purple skin.

 _"What in Oblivion? What the hell are they?"_ He questioned, his shield flying to his left hand as he turned to face his new challengers. _"Never seen any Mer like them . . . could they be related to Goblins?"_ He asked himself, only remembering some Goblins in Cyrodiil having longer ears that stuck off the sides of their heads.

One of them charged right at the Dovahkiin, letting out a warcry as he raised a sword high over his head. Thrain raised an eyebrow as he took a deep breath. ** _"FUS RO DAH!"_** As the shout left his lip, a large shockwave shook the very earth beneath their feet as the 'Mer' and his companions were sent flying back. A few crashing into the trees with a sickening crack, the Saber Cat roaring as it charged. The Nord raising his shield as he bashed the Saber Cat in the face, breaking off one of its fangs before stabbing his sword through the side of its neck. His blade piercing the beast's neck easily as the tip of his sword exited the other side of its throat.

The Saber Cat fell with a thud as he pulled his sword free, the blade coated with blood as he looked at the 'Elves'. Seeing them starting to rise from the confusion from his Thu'um. He flicked off the blood and sheathed his sword, he started to run as one pulled out a form from beneath his robes. The horn echoing throughout the entire forest as they started to give chase. Some shouting in a strange language he never hear before. The sound of arrows whizzing pass his ears as he placed his shield on his back, the sound of arrows striking against the metal as he ran faster.

Sprinting at full speed, his armor and weapons barely slowing him down as he jumped over a fallen tree. Though he hear a growl and looked to see them now of Saber Cats like the first he killed. Running alongside him as their riders steadied their bows, his shield flying to his arm and blocking his left, but his right was exposed as he felt the arrows hitting.

 ** _"FEIM ZII GRON!"_** He shouted as his body became of the Void, the arrows harmlessly passing through his body, striking the riders instead as he places his shield on his back and fire filled his hands. For a second the hail of arrows lessened and his Shout faded, fire leapt from his very fingers. Blinding and searing the Elves and Saber Cats alive, their metal armor melting and coating their bodies. The riders falling off as they screamed with their mounts rumbling into a heap, the flames slowly dying with them as he continues to sprint.

Around him more and more horns sounds as more of the elves shout, all around him they seemed to come. Like falling into a spiders nest or a den of skeevers. With a growl he focused his Thu'um once again. **_"WULD NAH KEST!"_** As the words left him he felt his legs moving at blinding speeds, his form only a blur as he moved even faster. Slowly gaining some distance between him and his pursuers, a smirk forming on his lips before it faded as he saw he was coming to a cliff. Digging his heels into the dirt as he stopped, only inches from falling off as some rocks broke off and fell to the trees below.

 _"Nowhere to run . . . then now where else for them to come from."_ He thinks, drawing his sword as he turned to face them. Placing his sword back into its sheath, placing his shield on the ground next to him as he grabbed his bow, his eyes scanning the treeline in search of the Elves. Only to see nothing, not even a single horn heard on the wind. But he knew they were close, they wouldn't have simply given up after such a chase, let alone killing their men and pets.

 ** _"LAAS YAH NIR!"_ **He Shouts as his vision changed, the forest a glow with a see of auras all around him. His knuckles cracking as he tightened his grip, He couldn't charge in at them or let them overwhelm him. He needed a plan if he was going to survive.

His left leg stepping back to the cliff, some of the stone falling away and to the trees below as he smirked. Slowly the purple elves and their cats emerged, all clad in armor with swords drawn or bows and arrows aimed at him. He aimed his bow in kind, releasing a breath as he stared them down.

Releasing the arrow and striking one of the riders, knocking them off as his cat charged with a elf. The others moving charging behind them as the archers fired, he grabbed his shield. Bringing it up and blocking the arrows before the cat attacked, it's claws latching onto the top of the shield as it tried to push the Nord down. Only for him to flip the Saber Cat over him and off the cliff.

Grasping the hilt of his sword once again as he turned and pulled out his blade, slashing the exposed neck of one elf and bashed the pommel against the helm of another. The two fall to the side as the Nord took a deep breath and some wisps of his now breath, showing as though he was in the cold north of Skyrim once more.

 ** _"IIZ SLEN NUS!"_ **His very breath chilling the air and ground beneath him as his shout shot at the elves, their entire bodies becoming coated in a thick sheet of ice. Becoming like statues as they stopped in their tracks, the added weight making the cliff shake as other elves and their mounts jumped over them. Their riders wide eyed as they looked back at their comrades then turn to the Nord with shock, fear, and rage shifting through their faces.

The cliff beginning to shake as cracks formed just past the elves, though still holding the weight as Thrain took a deep breath. His eyes narrowing as he released the loudest Shout he could muster. **_"VEN GAAR NOS!"_ **As though the winds themselves where released from his maw, a large gush of wind swirled around the elves, lifting them and their mounts from the ground. Raising them higher and higher as lightning coated Thrain's hands, darting from his finger like a thousand bees. Their skin and armor smoldering as the lightning scorching their bodies, the wind throwing them about wildly as Thrain continued his assault.

His Magicka stores slowly draining before he stopped his spell and his Shout faded, dropping the elves back to the earth. The cliff shaking more as the stone under them fell away, slowly breaking under their feet as Thrain and the elves fell. The elves screaming as some tried to jump back and grab the remnants of the cliff, only to miss or the stone to break away.

The wind whipping as they fall faster and faster, Thrain tried to steady himself as he tried to grasp something. Eventually flipping over to face the trees below as he sees them rapidly approaching. **_"FEIM ZII GRO-"_ **He tried to Shout, only for his head to hit a branch. Getting knocked out as his body continued to crashing into branch after branch. His body landing on the ground with a heavy thud laying still, almost lifeless as some blood trickled out of the side of his helmet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: Updating some lines based on a suggestion from a reviewer hopefully it improves this chapter and I'm working on the next chapter right now.**

Normal speech

 _Inner thoughts_

 **Demons/ Daedra**

 ** _Shouts/ Dragons/ Titans/ Titan Constructs_**

Chapter 2

The sun beat down over the lands, the air still holding a slight chill of the early morning. Many were still waking or already out to walk to their shops or out of the city to the mills, hunt, or fish. But one Man, a Nord cut swiftly and silently through the crowd. Pulling the black hood over his head tighter against his hair, the mask covering his face from view as his gaze sharp and focused beyond the people around him as he continued to walk deeper and deeper into the city. Walking the streets as though he had known every cobblestone and alley like the hairs on the back of his own hands, till he came to one tall house. Towering over all others, a home of a hottie noble flaunting his gold and power.

He walked up to the door, testing the handle to feel it locked tightly. Kneeling down and picking the door as he looked around, seeing no one in sight as he opened the door, crepting inside and locking the door behind him. The Entry Hall had many different fine boots lined up next to the door, one with mud caked on the leather and the others recently cleaned to a shine, whether it was from the servants or just new boots he couldn't tell. Silently moving through to the main hall, seeing a large fireplace off to one side with a long table with many chairs lining it. The wood Mer carved and a Elven cloth covering the table under the many silver dishes and utensils.

A small smirk slowly covering his face under his mask as he opened the bag at his side, grabbing everything off the table and placing them inside with the clothe before he saw some stairs and heading to the upper floor. Seeing a large case with some gold and diamond encrusted necklaces and rings under the glass, a similar lock on the case was all that stood in his way. He focused as he slowly fiddled with the lock, becoming frustrated as the sweet spot was so small he missed it in only a hair difference as he broke his lockpick and tossed the pieces aside. Trying again and finally getting the lock open before he heard someone behind him yelling as they closed the distance between them.

Turning quickly to see his target, a Imperial male rushing towards him. A Short sword raised high above his head as he ran, bringing the blade down hard and fast. Only for Thrain to roll and dodge the sword, the blade cutting into the stone floor and bending the tip. The Nord rolled behind the noble, taking out a dagger and slashing his legs from behind his knees. Letting the Imperial fall to the floor, still holding the sword sword as he tried to blindly slash behind him. Only for the Nord to grab the blade, his hand getting cut and dripping blood onto the floor. Taking the dagger and plunging the tip into the back of the Imperials skull and covering his mouth with his hand. The noble thrashing wildly as Thrain held him tightly, barely moving as the body slowly stopped, his heart stopped beating and his eyes growing lifeless as the Nord chuckled.

But before he could celebrate his victory he heard the shouts of guards from outside the windows. Then the sound of armored fists pounding on the front door, the Legion guards had surround the house. It wouldn't easy to get out alive, let alone out of the city itself. He let the body fall carelessly, grabbing the jewels and gold from the Imperials body as well as from the case before running towards a window. Jumping just as he reached it, the glass shattering as he flew through. Landing on the roof of an adjacent house. His footing slipping as some tiles fell away and crashed to the cobblestone streets below.

Below his he could hear the guards shouting as some arrows hit the tiles next to him as more and more guard filling the streets, coming out of the very buildings like he kicked a hive of bees. He gripped the tile roof and kicked off, launching himself higher before he started running on the roof. The guards firing arrow after arrow up at him, missing or just striking the pure black cape on his back. The hood on his head clinging to him tightly as he jumped with the grace of any elf, his assassin training and natural Nord strength sent him further than the guards expected as he jumped across the street to the roof of a shop. Fingers grasping at the tiles as he hauled himself up then jumped higher, grasping the dividing wall between the cities districts.

Now on the battlements he smirked under his mask as he heard some guards curse loudly in the streets below. But just as he turned to the outer wall more guards appeared through the doors of the battlements, each armed to the teeth as three aimed their bows at his head. "STOP RIGHT THERE, CRIMINAL SCUM!" One in white and gold armor shouted as he charged towards the Thief/Assassin, who only chuckled as he ran. Arrows whizzing by his head as he ducked and sprinted faster, the edge coming closer and closer before he jumped between the Merlons of the Crenellations on the Battlements.

Diving over the edge as he twisted his body to face his pursuers, throwing a jagged dagger that cut through the armor and into the body of one of the Legion. A rope attached to the dagger that the Nord held tightly in his off hand as he swung around the wall. The dagger pulling the Legion soldier as he screamed in agony and his companions grasped him, trying to keep him from falling off the edge but only adding to his pain as the dagger pulled on his chest. The Nord chuckled at the sound of the soldiers screams, smirking slightly under his mask as he dropped and slid down the rope. Quickly reaching the ground and pulling hard, the dagger ripping out of the soldiers chest as he and his companions fell back.

Though he couldn't see the soldiers anymore, he knew the one he used would be dead one way or another. So without a second through he whistled and called his horse, his Shadowmere. The water turning black and bubbling like it was boiling over a raging fire before the inky black horse burst through the water, landing on the ground with a heavy thud as it's glowing red eyes peered at him, as though the beast was gazing into his very soul. A second later the Nord climbed up into the saddle and kicking Shadowmeres sides, the horse rearing back before galloping off hard and fast towards the smallest gap between the Imperial Island and the shore.

* * *

The dream faded from Thrains mind as his eyes snapped open as pain shot through his entire body, especially his head. _"W-What was that?"_ He thought, the dream was so familiar, the actions and places felt as though he was there, that he was doing every action. Yet he couldn't remember anything like that . . . by the Nine . . . he couldn't remember anything from before he first woke up on the carriage to Helgen . . . to his execution before Alduin came and destroyed the town. At this revelation, he felt a vast empty feeling within his very soul. The dream of the Nord in black seemed to fill part of it, but also make the feeling even deeper.

Brushing the empty feeling off as the pain continues to shot through his body as his mind focused on the now. _"I . . . should really try and awaken with my body in constant pain . . . "_ Thrain thinks as he gripped the side of his head. Only to feel both his arms bound with heavy chains, a cloth gag over his mouth, and around his neck was a strange necklace that wasn't under his armor before that he could feel was draining his magicka reserves. The feel of the cold damp grass against his skin telling him he was stripped of his armor and left with only his smallclothes covering his neithers. His mind swirling as he tried to collect his thoughts, slowly remembering the Mer and the drop from the cliff. Trying to get to his feet before regretting the decision as the world spun, clenching his eyes as he tried to fight through the pain that shot through every muscle and hold himself from releasing the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

Around him he could hear countless voices as he kept trying to get up, only getting himself to a sitting position. His eyes slowly opening to see all around him where the purple Mer, and he stuck in a iron cage like a beast. He took a deep breath, then another as he tried to remain calm. His eyes scanning the crowd looking at him like he was a Altmer prize on display as they gawked and sneered at him. _". . . and in different places when I do awaken."_

Some seeming to be sizing him up and even brushing him off as nothing. Though some seemed to be interested in his body, as though it was a foreign thing they sought to understand. Some of the females whispering to themselves in their language as their pupiless eyes scanned his muscles. A few licking their lips before giggling with their groups, his eyes narrowed as he knew what they were thinking. They wanted him as a slave, he saw the same gaze many times in Dunmer and even some Altmer eyes before.

He wanted to cuss or even give a Shout, but the gag impeded his speech as only a low growl escaped the cloth. If this was how Wulfric felt when he first saw the Jarl, then at least he could understand the Jarl a little more, as he too would love to slaughter these blasted elves. He continued to glare at the Mer, testing his bindings slightly to feel them firmly tied around his hands. Then he heard a deep groan next to him before he turned to see a mass of green skin, thinning greying hair in a braid, covered in scars and wrinkles with twin tusk like teeth protruded from its bottom lip. It almost looked like an Orc, but far bulkier and a slight hunch in its back.

From the group of Elves came two, one was a male with glowing amber eyes as opposed to the silvery ones the others had. Long dark almost black hair draping over his shoulders and a high ponytail holding the rest of his hair high above his head. A simple pair of black trousers with a red sash hanging from each side of his leds with a crescent moon buckle on his belt. A open vest like robe with brown pauldrons with silver vine like trim covering his chest, silver bracelets on his wrists and a crescent moon amulet around his neck with simple sandals on his feet.

The second was a female, her eyes were silver with wing like markings under each eye, her hair was blueish green and a silver chain like headpiece with a small crescent moon hanging between her eyes. A pure white dress under a dark purple cloak with a light purple corset, pauldrons, and belt with a crescent moon buckle around her waist. Twin silver bracers on her forearms and a vine like bracelet around her upper left arm with a purple cloth wrapped around the right.

The male seemed disinterested or even disgusted as his gaze shifted between the bulky Orc and the Nord. Evident from the tone he spoke compared to the guards and the female who walked closer the the Orc's cage. Though Thrain couldn't understand their words he could all but feel the hate or suspicion rolling off his tongue. Though the female herself seemed far more calm, almost curious as she looked at them. Her head shifting to the male and responding, her voice as calm as she seemed to be. Then she left, the guards looking tense as the male followed behind. Returning moments later with two bowls and jugs, as well as some meat. Both holding equal amounts, though the male seemed reluctant as he followed the female.

* * *

The Ritual of the High Moon was completed, now Tyrande had time to herself. Elune expected dedication from her priestesses, but she did not demand they give her every waking moment. Tyrande was tired from the long rituals, but she was happy to serve the Goddess and her people. Currently she was walking down the steps of the Temple of the Moon into the city of Suramar, the cool breeze of the night brushing against her skin as though it was a caress from the goddess and she smiled softly.

Another reason for her smile was the sight of her childhood friend, Illidan Stormrage, waiting at the bottom of the steps. He seemed to be deep in thought before he looked up, his face turning to a soft smile as he spotted her descending the steps. "Hello Illidan, I wasn't expecting you."

"Tyrande, I wanted to surprise you. But the guards wouldn't allow any to enter." Illidan say, clearly disgruntled by them. "But I'm glad to see you all the same, Tyrande."

"And I you, Illiand. The High Priestess has given me the rest of the night to myself. Would you care to join me? I was just about to go to buy some food. The rituals have left me starving." Tyrande said, walking towards her childhood friend.

"Starving? Let's grab a bite to eat then. I grew hungry hours ago, but had no time to eat yet. Besides . . .the food tastes better with good company, doesn't it?" Illidan said, jokingly and flirtingly as Tyrande laughed softly.

"Indeed. Too bad good Malfurion cannot join us. It would've been good for us to enjoy each other's company, as we did so long ago." Tyranda replied, either ignoring or never noticing the flirting and began to walk with Illidan falling instep beside her as they walked into Suramar. "How has your training with Cenarius?"

"Poorly at best, Malfurion seems to have found his path. I can't seem to feel the same things he is." Illidan says, giving a heavy sigh as he rubbed his forehead. "I just can't seem to find what feels right for me."

"Do not worry so much, Illidan. Your path will become clear to you in time. As mine and you brothers has to us, just be patient." Tyrande says, placing a hand on his shoulder. Making the Stormrage twin smile softly, whether it was from her words or her touch was unclear.

"I know, but at times it's just so frustrating that-" Illidan says, his words catching in his throat as he spotted a large crowd straight ahead. All seemingly gathered around two cages in the square. "By Elune, what are those?" Illidan asked, his height giving him an advantage over Tyrande.

His gaze seeing a large, hulking figure within one of the cages. It's skin was green and it had two tusk like teeth jutting up from it's bottom lip. Seeming like a wild animal as it thrashed against the cage. The second seemed in the other cage was like looking at a pale Night Elf male with far smaller ears, far slimmer than the green skinned creature but was nearly equally as muscular. The hair on his head, that reached his shoulders, was of an earthen brown. Unlike the green skinned one he was both bound with heavy ropes the paler one had a magic suppressing amulet around his neck.

Of the two of them the green one seemed more feral, yet the paler was bound in more ropes than the other. The paler one slowly standing and hunching over, seeming to test the bindings before looking at the crowd. "Look at them, the green one seems like nothing more than a beast." One male in the crowd says, sneering in disgust at the sight.

"And look at the pale one. Interesting to say the least, but the fact he's gagged and wearing a suppression amulet doesn't bode well." Says another.

"But look at him. Hmmmm, well defined . . . fairly handsome. Might be a good servant . . . if we break him in first." Says a female, giggling and whispering the last few words to a few other females. Most likely her friends or handmaidens or even just random females that all seemed to be eyeing the paler creature.

Rolling his eyes in disgust Illidan turned to Tyrande, only to see the priestess trying to make her way through the crowd. Tapping a few people on the shoulders and some moving aside as they see her, but as she got closer some stayed even through they saw who she was. Illidan shook his head and followed, placing his hand on their shoulders and pushing them out of the way more forcefully. Letting Tyrande through and following. Now up close, Illidan wasn't anymore impressed than he was behind the crowd. Both of the creatures seemed like nothing more than feral animals, well the green one at the very least.

"What are they?" Tyrande blurted or the question.

"No one knows, sister." One of the guards replied, a Sentry. "The Moon Guard had to spell cast the green one at least three times to bring it down. The pale of fell from a cliff, after battling a patrol and killing many with just its voice."

"What do you mean?"

"As I said, the patrol said he spoke some unknown words and his very breath became ice and powerful winds. As well as other wordless magics he casted from his hands, or butchered them with a sword and bow."

"That explains the gag in his mouth. But the suppression amulet should be more than enough to hold all magics in check." Illidan said, looking towards the pale one as his glare narrowed.

"Given the risk, the soldiers thought it best to make sure he couldn't speak as well as keep his hands bound."

"I'd say just kill him, why waste time keeping him held in a cage? He can't eat with that gag." Illidan said.

"That's not our call to make. Queen Azshara and Lord Xavius ordered the pale one to be brought back by Lord Ravencrest. Don't know why, seems like a waste of time."

"Queen Azshara and Lord Xavius?! Why would they want this creature?!" Illidan asked, clearly in shock as he snapped his eyes to the guards. Only to get a shrug from the guard.

"Don't know. A runner delivered a message to Lord Xavius concerning the pale ones magics. Returning with a message from Xavius and Queen Azshara. Maybe both are curious about his magic, or to see this creature in person." The Sentry said as Tyranda began to approach the cages.

"Careful, priestess. They may be bound, but it's better to not take risks." said the other guard, not taking their eyes off the crowd around them as they stared.

"This one needs more food and water." Tyrande said, looking at the green skinned one.

"I have been given no such order, sister." The same Sentry said respectfully, making Tyrande narrow her eyes slightly.

"That shouldn't require an order." Tyranda said, receiving a shrug from the guard.

"The elders haven't decided what to do with that one. Maybe they think it doesn't need any more food or drink, sister."

"If I bring them some, will you attempt to stop me?" Tyrande asked, making the Sentries tense and Illidan to look at at her in surprise.

"You really shouldn't, sister. Either one of these creatures may lash out at you. That beast is just as liable to tear your arm off and naw on that, than whatever fair you bring. It's best to just leave it alone."

But Tyranda already turned and began walking to a stall just beyond the crowd. Illidan looking at her for a moment before following. Once they were out of the crowd and closer to the stall Illidan spoke. "What are you doing, Tyrande? That this is nothing more than a feral beast."

"I have thought your time with Cenarius would've taught you, Illidan. All life is precious, even that which seems only monstrous. It, or rather, his garments are rather primitive, same of the pale skinned one. Meaning they may have some semblance of intelligence. So neither of them deserved to be caged and put on display like attractions to be gawked at." Tyrande said, grabbing some meat stew and a jug of water. Receiving no cost for them, and gave a small blessing to the proprietor as some form of payment. "Regardless of what they seem, I will do my duty as a Priestess of Elune. If you wish to help me, then grab some for the other."

Illidan growled in frustration, but relented and grabbed a bowl and jug as well. Following Tyrande and returning to the cages as the crowd parted, some curious and fearful to see how the creatures would react to the young priestess. She may have wanted to offer both food, but that would mean removing the gag placed in the pale ones mouth. But maybe if she showed him she wasn't a threat by helping the green one first, it would be a big risk if what the Sentry's said is true. But it also might help to calm him and maybe talk to him, understand his people or who he is. He seemed closer to any Night Elf if it wasn't for his paler skin, strange eyes, and short round ears.

The creature looked up as she approached, seeming to marking her as just another come to stare at him. Only taking interest when he saw what she held did he take more interest. He sat up as best he could with his chains. His greying hair and numerous scars telling her he was in the latter half of his life, and suffered many hardships. Judging the edge of his reach made her hesitate, out of the corner of her eye she could see they guards tense as all looked on. Even the pale was watch, just as she had hoped. If her interaction with the green one went well, then hopefully it would for the paler one.

* * *

 **(Thrain Stormcrown)**

* * *

Thrain watched closely as the female slowly kneeled down and spoke in the same unknown language as before. Getting a grunt from the Orc, who seemed to understand, as she reach into the cage and offered the bowl. The Orc's thicker hands slowly reaching towards hers and gently took it from her grasp. Placing the bowl next to him as she offered the jug and meat, repeat same actions as before till the Orc had all she offered. She smiled softly as she saw the Orc begin to eat, slowly standing and stepping back.

Then moving towards Thrain's cage and repeating the same movements as she walked in front of him. All eyes where now of him, even the Orc in the cage looked out of the corner of his eye to watch the Nord. His gaze unmoving as it followed her as she kneeled down. She spoke the same words as before, though he still couldn't understand. So he continued to stare at her, his gaze shifting from a glare to more neutral.

She seemed nervous in her eyes, though she hide it well from the others around her, as she watched him in kind. Getting no response so she decided to try and communicate through her hands, gesturing to the back of her head with both hands and seeming untie something. Telling him she seemed to have the intent of removing his gag. If she did then he might be able to use his Thu'um, but even then he was trapped in this cage and then there was the necklace. He might not have much trust for these 'Elves' but if she offered some form of kindness to the Orc, then maybe he should offer some trust to her at the very least.

So he slowly turned his back to her and moved his head closer to her. Earning a shout from the guards as she reached up and grasped the knot in the cloth. She responded to the guards in a calm voice as she slowly untied the gag, letting it fall as he spat it out of his mouth onto the ground. Stretching his jaw before Thrain turned and looked at her, giving a slow nod as he moved back. "Thank you." He said, keeping his movements slow as they all watched him.

Many seemed surprised that he spoke, even if they couldn't understand him, some whispering to others in the crowd as the female reached up and grabbed the bowl from the male. Slowly offering it to him, making Thrain look at the Orc to see him still eating. Seeming like it wasn't poisoned, so he reached out and gently took it into both hands. His fingers lightly tracing against hers as he took the bowl. What small remnants of his Magicka he could summoned jolted through his fingers. Casting an old spell, rarely used in Tamriel since the founding of the Empire, Comprehend Language.

She quickly pulled her hands away as she felt the magic on her skin, the guards and male tensed up. The metal around the cage growing hotter as the guards pointed their spears at Thrain, but the female held up her hand to calm them. _"I am fine, I am not hurt."_ She said, her words shifting from their language to Imperial Common. Looking at her hands as she looked over her fingers.

"As you should be, it wasn't meant to hurt anyone." Thrain said, making her and many other heads snap towards the Nord. The bowl still in his hands as he brought it to his lips and began to eat.

 _"D-Did you just speak to me?"_ She asked, clearly shocked as her eyes widened. Making Thrain stop eating for a moment to respond.

"Yes, the spell I casted was meant for such things It would be difficult to thank you for removing the gag. It was starting to get annoying." Thrain says before taking another drink from the bowl.

 _"I-I see, you are welcome."_ She said as Thrain finished the soup. Placing the bowl at his side and looked at her with the same neutral face. _"I was hoping we could speak, but didn't expect it so soon. Only powerful Mages have a spell like that, and to cast it with a suppression amulet . . . it's most impressive."_

"I thank you for the compliment. The spell hasn't been used in some ages, but still good to learn. Even more so for these situations."

 _"Then why didn't you do so before?"_ The male said this time, seeming more suspicious of the Nord.

"I need to directly touch another for the spell to translate their words and mine. And those I met didn't give me a chance to try and talk." Thrain said, narrowing his gaze at the male. "You can not blame one for trying to survive and unprovoked attack."

The two males glared even harder at each other, the very air feeling tense before the female held up her hand. _"Illidan, please. I would prefer to not ruin a chance of speaking to him."_ She said, making the male groan quietly as Thrian smirked. _"I am Tyrande Whisperwind, priestess of Elune. May I ask you your name?"_

Thrain's gaze slowly softened as he shifted his head towards Tyrande. "Thrain. My name is Thrain Stormcrown." He said.

* * *

 **Authors note: Afternoon everyone, I'm sorry for the delay on posting this. I was suffering from depression and writers block. I'm going to Florida to visit my sister for a week and try to relax. Before I go, I want to talk about the spell that let Thrain talk to them. I figured that before the Imperial Empire was created they wouldn't have had much interaction other than battles on the borders. So they'd need a spell to understand and learn the languages. I brought this up with a friend and he agreed that it would've most likely been like that. Maybe turning it into an Enchantment and making special jewelry like necklaces and earrings for interrogation and ambassador work when the Empire was founded. so here's a quick summary of what I thought it might be.**

 **Comprehend Languages:** Before the founding of the Empire under Talos of Atmora, all races rarely interacted with each other in or outside their borders. So as Talos began to conquer the lands of Tamriel, they needed a way to communicate. Leading to the creation of a spell that would add the growing army. With this spell one could hear any spoken language as though it is their own, and slowly learn to speak the language as the spell translates the casters language to those in physical contact with them and any spoken words into that of the casters. As it is a non combative spell, few magical restrains can negate its effects.


End file.
